UH-60 Blackhawk
The is a utility helicopter used by the U.S. Army and SAS seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. In Game ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' The UH-60s in the game were used by the U.S. Military to transport U.S. Marines to the Middle Eastern city where they were searching for Khaled Al-Asad in the level "Charlie Don't Surf". A Black Hawk (Hammer 2-4) was used by the Special Air Service (SAS) to infiltrate a cargo ship in the level "Crew Expendable", while a second Black Hawk (Hammer 6-4) extracts Nikolai with Captain Price and his team from Russia in the end of the level "Blackout", shortly before being shot down by an enemy Stinger missile in the followed level, "Hunted". It is also used in "The Sins of the Father" by SAS and USMC Joint Forces to track down Victor Zakhaev (Vulture One-Six). In "All In", a Black Hawk is seen dropping Marines on the launch facility. A crashed Black Hawk is seen in "Heat" with a still-functional minigun, used as a defensive turret against the Ultranationalists. A Blackhawk provides minigun support in "Crew Expendable" and "The Sins of the Father", taking out enemy positions that the player cannot destroy. Known Black Hawks *Vulture One-Six *Hammer 2-6 *Striker 6-4 *Striker 6-2 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The player controls the minigun on a Black Hawk supporting the ground troops. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' The Pave Low has displaced both the Black Hawk and Sea Knight as the main transport helicopter, though the UH-60 is still seen in both campaign and Special Ops. Appearance in Campaign The Black Hawk, instead of being armed with a M134 minigun, instead uses with a M61 Vulcan cannon with explosive 20mm rounds. *"S.S.D.D" *"Exodus" *"Of Their Own Accord" *"Just Like Old Times" Known Black Hawks *Gunslinger-One *Dagger-Two-One Spec Ops *Big Brother *Wardriving ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' The Blackhawk is in Black Tuesday, used as evac for Metal from the NY Stock Exchange.SSgt. Derek "Frost" Westbrook used a door mounted M134 Minigun to destroy an Mi-24's in a helicopter duel down Wall Street. In Survival Mode, it is used as the transport the Delta Squad and Riot Shield Squad deploys from. Appearance in Campaign The Black Hawk, instead of being armed with an M134 minigun, instead uses with an M61 Vulcan cannon with explosive 20mm rounds. It appears in the missions: *"Black Tuesday" *"Goalpost" *"Iron Lady" *"Down the Rabbit Hole" Known Black Hawks *Helix-Three-Two *Helix-Four-Two *Deuce Behind the scenes *The crashed Blackhawk originally featured in the multiplayer map Crash, but it was replaced with a CH-46 Sea Knight to replicate the setting of Aftermath more effectively. Trivia ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *In the Blackout, at the UH-60 that extracts the SAS has Royal Air Force markings, but Russian pilots. In level Hunted, after the crash, the pilots are different. *In early development, Multiplayer map Crash was to have a UH-60 instead of a CH-46 Sea Knight, a possible reference to the film Black Hawk Down. *In the beginning of Charlie Don't Surf, even if a helicopter gets shot with an RPG-7 at the beginning of the mission, it will keep on flying. This is because it is a scripted and mandatory action and the enemies shoot to make the level more interactive or cinematic. This happens very often at the beginning of levels. *Blackhawks fly around the map in the level Charlie Don't Surf. They sometimes gun down enemies with gunners firing from vulcans. *The Blackhawks in the level "F.N.G" have the United States Army markings, this was made to save memory. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *In "Exodus" and "Wardriving", the Blackhawks that are supposed to be evacuating civilians are seen, but rarely. This is most likely because so many are being shot down. *In the Special Ops mission "Big Brother", the gunner's feet are sticking through the floor of Gunslinger-One. *It is possible to shoot down a Black Hawk with an AT4 in "Just Like Old Times". *In "Exodus", after the C-130 crashes, you can see a UH-60 rise from a backyard only to be shot down. *In "Just Like Old Times", there is a UH-60 Blackhawk dropping off Shadow Company troops alongside a Little Bird. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *In the map Bakaara, there is a Blawk Hawk in the middle of the map, destroyed, but with a working minigun. this is a reference to the movie Black Hawk Down. Gallery Image:Img 11941 cod4 450x360.jpg|US Marines aboard a Black Hawk about to deploy. Black_Hawk.jpg|A Black Hawk in F.N.G. Black Hawk Black Tuesday.png|A Black Hawk in "Black Tuesday". Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Enemies